Reboot
Reboot is a oneshot written by Chalk33, featuring the androids Forty-Seven and Seventy-Four. Story Starting up system… System started. Checking subroutines… Warning: 80% of subroutines locked. I open my eyes. I cannot see. Running diagnostic… Optic subroutine currently locked. Searching data files… Times activated: 2. Total time spent active: 61 seconds. I ponder these numbers. I've only been active roughly one second this session. I retain no memory of the other sixty seconds. “Do you know your designation?” A voice. Within my head. I wasn't aware I had an auxiliary AI installed. “You do not. We will handle that detail later. Do you know your designation?” I find myself annoyed. Yet I feel the need to smirk at the voice. How odd. Searching data files… Requested data files locked. I frown. Whoever locked all my files does not even want me to know my own designation. Warning: outside tampering detected! I hurriedly disable the warning. I suddenly feel something slick on the back of my neck. Physical sense subroutine unlocked. I try to speak to thank the voice, but no sound escapes my mouth. “Your auditory receptors are still locked.” A hand probes at my right ear. Audio subroutines unlocked. “Thank you,” I say. I note that my voice is feminine. I find myself thinking my creator programed me with the voice of a sixteen year-old, though I cannot confirm this. “I was able to hack some things to unlock, but we'll need the password for the rest,” the voice speaks aloud. The sound is curiously sweet on my ears, and I wonder if this is truly my first time using them. “I don't know it,” I respond to the voice. I feel something slick once more, this time on my arm. It snakes into my hand, and I close my palm around it. The slickness dissipates, replaced by the feel of very soft skin. Constructing data file… This subroutine has activated on its own. Unable to construct data file. Searching data hive… Data file found. Downloading file… File downloaded. I open the file, and find that the object is a Shadow Tendril, used by the unit designated 47. The soft tendril coils around my wrist, lightly squeezing. I find it oddly comforting. “You think,” the voice says to me. I parse the statement, and realize he is urging me toward the password. “I am sapient,” I reply. “Data files cannot impede me.” I dig deep into my system, pushing past data files and ancient coding. Through mere thought I alone I force the password to the forefront of my mind. “What is it?” the voice asks me. I smile. I'm unsure why, but it just feels right. “Sister,” I reply. I feel two fingers push my hair aside before pressing softly against my neck. The voice begins interfacing with my operating system. Unlocking all files… All files unlocked. I begin scanning through all the unlocked data files. I find no recollection of the first sixty seconds of my life. The only information of particular interest is my designation. “I am Unit 74,” I say to the voice. The two fingers retract, and the entire hand is placed upon my right shoulder. “No,” the voice responds. “You are Seventy-Four.” I analyze the statement. I find nothing. I call upon my mind, upon emotion, and discover the vast chasm of difference. “I am Seventy-Four,” I say. This seemingly simple statement creates an interesting feeling in my chest. Even with my mind I am unable to understand it. Activating all subroutines… Subroutines active. I blink out the sudden light. I give my eyes time to adjust. Though it takes merely a second, it feels much longer. Adjusting time scale… Time scale changed to 1:1. I look down. I see a grey floor, pale white skin, a black skirt ending above pale white knees, the bottom of a black t-shirt, and a black tendril wrapped around a pale white hand. I smile. “Good morning, Seventy-Four,” the voice says. The chassis containing the voice walks into my field of vision from the right. He wears boots, black jeans, and a grey t-shirt. The tendril protrudes from his back. His skin is pale white, like my own, and his hair is a dark brown. His purple eyes stare into my own. “Good morning,” I respond. I know who the unit is, but I wait for him to say it. “As you have already deducted, I am Forty-Seven,” he says. I ponder for a moment. A long list of questions generate in my mind. Before I can ask any of them, he speaks once more. “You are a newer model,” he announces to me. “Our father built you as a test, the first female model. Your first activation occurred three weeks after you were built. I was present for the occasion.” He falls silent. “Why don't I have any memory logs of it?” I ask. “Father deleted them,” he said. “I do not wish to go into details, as it was not exactly fond for any of us, but you were deemed unstable and deactivated.” “Why was I not simply deconstructed?” “My doing,” he replies simply. “I've been working on some of your data files since then, and most were rather luckily easy hacks.” “Why is my password ‘Sister’?” Upon this query he visibly droops, his head tilting down to stare at the floor. “Again, I'd rather avoid detail,” he says. “Suffice to say you set it yourself.” I log this for later. “Okay,” I say. This response felt necessary somehow. Upon hearing it, Forty-Seven returns to normal… or what I assume to be normal. Not knowing what to say, I decide to test my joints. Forty-Seven’s Shadow Tendril dissipates as I stand. I feel the cool concrete of the floor touch my soles. “Test yourself,” he says, “and then we must leave.” I flex the muscles in my legs as I respond. “Why do we need to leave so quickly?” “What is the one thing that every sapient being in the polyverse has?” he asks me. I can tell he is testing my mind and my ability to move and think at the same time. I begin flexing my arms as I ponder the riddle. There are multiple answers that are technically correct, but I know he is looking for a specific one. “Tell me,” I request. He smiles. “Secrets.” Characters In order of appearance: *Seventy-Four *Forty-Seven *Einar Chalk (Not mentioned by name)